Máscara de Freddy Fazbear
Principal = thumb|190px|A Máscara em uso. A é uma mecânica de jogo de Five Nights at Freddy's 2. É uma cabeça vazia do traje de Freddy Fazbear dada ao novo guarda de segurança noturno, Jeremy Fitzgerald, na Pizzaria Freddy Fazbear. Jeremy pode usar essa máscara passando o mouse sobre o botão vermelho no canto inferior da tela (ao lado do botão cinza que aciona o Monitor). A Máscara de Freddy Fazbear foi fornecida após queixas de um guarda anterior de que "os animatrônicos tentaram entrar no Escritório". Ela é usada para enganar qualquer animatrônico (excluindo Foxy e The Puppet) que tentar entrar no Escritório, pois eles pensam que o guarda é um deles. Esse é o meio de defesa de Jeremy, que substitui as portas do primeiro jogo. Vantagens *Impede que a maioria dos animatrônicos mate o jogador se usado da maneira correta. **Se Jeremy avista Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Mangle ou Balloon Boy nos pontos cegos dos dutos, equipar a Máscara de Freddy Fazbear fará com que sua vida seja salva. ***Embora Toy Bonnie entre no Escritório quando a máscara está equipada, ele deixa a sala pouco tempo depois, portanto, impede a morte certa. *Se Toy Freddy, Withered Freddy, Withered Bonnie, Withered Chica ou Withered Golden Freddy aparecem no Escritório, colocar a Máscara de Freddy Fazbear imediatamente interromperá o ataque deles. Atrasar ou não colocar a máscara fará com que o animatrônico desapareça no piscar das luzes, mas atacará quando o jogador tirar a máscara ou abaixar o Monitor. Em alguns casos, eles podem forçadamente retirar a máscara ou abaixar o Monitor. **No caso de Withered Golden Freddy, ele desaparecerá e imediatamente atacará o jogador. A máscara é removida imediatamente durante o jumpscare. *Pode ser equipada durante a animação de abaixar o Monitor. Isso permite que o jogador equipe a Máscara de Freddy Fazbear imediatamente, impedindo uma morte prematura para um animatrônico. Desvantagens *Não engana The Puppet ou Withered Foxy. *Reduz o campo de visão do jogador. *Impede que o jogador veja o Relógio e a bateria da Lanterna. *Impede o uso da Lanterna e do Monitor quando está em perigo, e como resultado, a Caixinha de Música desenrolará e pode ameaçar a noite do jogador. **Com o uso da Lanterna sendo impedido, as chances do jogador ser atacado por Withered Foxy aumentam. *Não impede a morte se não for colocada a tempo. O tempo para colocar a máscara diminui ao decorrer das noites, especialmente no desafio predefinido Golden Freddy na Custom Night. *Não fará com que BB ou Mangle saiam do Escritório, uma vez que estiverem lá. *Quando algum animatrônico estiver na sala, incluindo Toy Bonnie deslizando pela frente do jogador, o jogador não poderá tirar a máscara, o que pode resultar em um ataque de Withered Foxy ou até mesmo o término da caixa de música. *O jogador tem um tempo muito mais limitado para colocar a máscara caso Withered Golden Freddy esteja no escritório. Áudio Máscara de Freddy Fazbear colocada. Arquivo:FENCING_43_GEN-HDF10954.ogg Máscara retirada. Arquivo:FENCING_42_GEN-HDF10953.ogg Respiração de Jeremy Fitzgerald enquanto está com a máscara. Arquivo:Deepbreaths.ogg Curiosidades *Antes da v1.032, era possível usar a Lanterna e a Máscara ao mesmo tempo. Para conseguir essa façanha, era só segurar Ctrl enquanto equipava a Máscara, depois que isso ocorria, a Lanterna não poderia mais ser desligada até retirar a Máscara. Na versão de hoje, isso não é mais possível. **Isso não era/é possível nas versões móveis. *Durante o desenvolvimento do jogo, Scott Cawthon lançou o quarto teaser promocional no seu website. Ele continha Jeremy usando a Máscara de Freddy Fazbear enquanto Withered Foxy era visto no corredor. Um texto dizia "No place to run, and exactly one place to hide" (Não há lugar para correr, e exatamente um lugar para se esconder). Ironicamente, Withered Foxy não é enganado quando a máscara está equipada. *Se a Máscara de Freddy Fazbear é utilizada enquanto Toy Bonnie está no ponto cego do Duto de Ventilação Direito, ele irá deslizar da direita para a esquerda e irá parar quando estiver totalmente de frente para o jogador. Durante esse intervalo, um som de estática pode ser ouvido e as luzes do Escritório irão piscar. Withered Bonnie, Withered Chica, Withered Freddy e Toy Freddy também aparecem assim, só que não deslizam. *Se um animatrônico (sem contar Mangle e BB) estiver no Escritório, o jogador pode se salvar equipando a Máscara de Freddy Fazbear imediatamente após abaixar o Monitor. *A Máscara de Freddy Fazbear para os animatrônicos devido as seus reconhecimentos faciais. Portanto, quando eles veem alguém usando a máscara, eles logo irão pensar que é um animatrônico e deixarão de pensar que é um humano, apesar de nem todos eles terem reconhecimento facial. *Existe um glitch em que a Máscara de Freddy Fazbear pode ser utilizada enquanto está usando o Monitor. Isso faz com que o Monitor e a máscara sejam utilizados permanentemente pelo resto da noite. **Isso faz com que o jogador seja vulnerável a Withered Foxy e a The Puppet, já que não poderá usar a Lanterna ou rebobinar a caixinha de música. *Com exceção de Mangle, BB e Withered Golden Freddy, se o jogador coloca a máscara enquanto um animatrônico está no Escritório, ele será incapaz de retirá-la até que o animatrônico saia do local. **Isso inclui Toy Bonnie deslizando em frente ao jogador. *Antes do jogo ser lançado, pensava-se que Jeremy usava a Máscara de Freddy Fazbear para ludibriar os animatrônicos antigos e tirava quando estava de cara com um animatrônico Toy. Diziam que os animatrônicos Toy desativavam os animatrônicos antigos. Esse não é o caso do jogo real. *Nos arquivos do jogo, um medidor de toxidade não incluído na versão final pode ser encontrado. Alguns dizem que ele servia para limitar a quantidade de tempo em que Jeremy poderia usar a Máscara de Freddy Fazbear, pois o uso contínuo poderia deixá-lo sem oxigênio (o motivo dele sempre estar ofegante ao equipar a máscara). *O nariz de Toy Freddy no pôster "CELEBRATE!" ainda produzirá o som de buzina enquanto a máscara estiver equipada. *É um pouco mais difícil colocar a Máscara de Freddy Fazbear nas versões móveis devido a um curto atraso ao abaixar o Monitor. **No entanto, isso significa que há um tempo extra antes de ser atacado por um animatrônico. *Nas versões móveis, as animações ao equipar e retirar a máscara são muito rápidas, parecendo estar ausentes. |-| Galeria = Jogatina Putting_on_freddy_mask.gif|A Máscara de Freddy Fazbear em uso. Arrowed buttons.png|O botão da esquerda coloca a máscara, enquanto o botão da direita ativa o Monitor (localizados na parte inferior da tela). Fazbear Head Cutscene.png|A Máscara de Freddy Fazbear usada nas cutscenes; esse pode ser o ponto de vista de Freddy, já que os o espaço entre os olhos é maior e o globo ocular está mais aproximado. MaskAnimated.gif|Equipando e desequipando a Máscara. FiveNightsatFreddys2_12-16-2014_7-36-14_AM-616.png|O glitch da Máscara de Freddy. Variados FivengtBefreddy.jpg|O quarto teaser promocional lançado no website de Scott Cawthon. de:Freddy-Fazbear-Maske en:Freddy Fazbear Head es:Máscara de Freddy Fazbear fr:Tête de Freddy Fazbear Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoria:Mecânicas dos Jogos Categoria:Mecânicas do Jogo (FNaF2)